Un poco de ayuda
by blackwhspers
Summary: Tori Vega es nueva en Hollywood Arts y desde su llegada se da cuenta que todos los estudiantes poseen únicas cualidades y todos tienen una historia que ocultar y una razón por ser como son. Jade West no es la excepción, y con un poco de ayuda de Tori, se da cuenta que todo el posible, incluso amar a quien menos lo imaginó.


**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Tori's POV

Segundo día en Hollywood Arts, espero que sea mejor que ayer. Aunque no creo que algo pueda ser peor que ayer. Primero, confundí a un profesor con un mendigo, luego me topé con un chico y su marioneta, una chica simpática creyó que la insultaba cuando le preguntaba dónde estaba ubicado mi salón de clases ya que Trina me dejó abandonada a la suerte. Para rematar, una chica creyó que trataba de conquistar a su novio cuando sin querer lo manché con café, y ella, como venganza, volteó café sobre mí en una actividad del profesor mendigo, Sikowitz.  
Esta escuela está llena de rarezas, nada comparado al antiguo lugar al que iba. Es un colegio de artistas, supongo que eso es una razón de peso. Yo no pertenezco aquí, no soy ni tan artista ni tan talentosa, siento que este no es mi lugar y lo menos que quiero para hoy es toparme con aquella chica, Jade creo que era su nombre. En fin, no todo fue tan malo ayer, me hice amiga de un chico André, moreno, de mi mismo tamaño y con una forma peculiar de hablar, gracias a él entré a esta escuela, aunque no sé si eso sea algo tan bueno... aún.

"¡Chica, Chica!" Interrumpe mis pensamientos el chico moreno, sentándose junto a mí en las escaleras principales del colegio. "Estaba seguro que hoy no te volvería a ver por estos lares".

"¿Lares?" Pregunto con un tono de risa. "Sí, lo he estado pensando, y creo que veré cómo sobrevivo esta semana y ver si me acostumbro aquí".

"¿Estás segura? Ayer no duraste ni la primera clase completa".

Me quejo un poco, como lo hacen los niños pequeños "Lo sé André, pero es que todos son muy talentosos, siento que no pertenezco".

"Eres débil, chica, pero muy talentosa" Me asegura mientras se levanta y recoge su mochila.

"¡Hey!" Le reclamo por lo de débil, y me levanto junto a él repitiendo el mismo acto con mi mochila.

"Estoy seguro que después de esta semana, ya no te querrás ir" asiente con la cabeza.

"Eso lo veremos" suspiro entre mis pensamientos. La campana interrumpe. "¿Qué clase tienes ahora?"

"Tengo Lengua Extranjera, ¿tú?"

"Historia del Arte, ¿dónde queda el salón?" Le pregunto. Aún todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y en definitiva hoy sería mi verdadero día escolar.

"Arribita y a la izquierda" Dice mientras apunta hacia el extremo superior de las escaleras.

"¡Gracias!" Subo rápido puesto que ya se me hacía tarde. Desde lo lejos escucho a André desearme suerte y estando ya arriba pude distinguir que el primer salón decía "Historia del Arte" y otros nombres de otras asignaturas que también se llevaban a cabo en ese salón. Obviamente a distinto horario, porque si fuera al mismo, sería un caos.  
Me vi riéndome del pensamiento algo estúpido que tuve, en donde había dos profesores tratando de impartir sus clases respectivas y luego comenzaban a discutir entre sí y todo se volvía una escena de zoológico. Sacudí mi cabeza y entré rápidamente al salón.

"Wow, ¿eres Tori Vega?" Me preguntó la misma chica, de cabello rojo, que ayer pensó que la insultaba. Estaba sentada junto a mí y parecía no esperar respuesta, pero continuaba mirándome.

"¡Hola!" Comencé amistosamente, pero con la duda de dónde había escuchado mi nombre y porqué le sorprendía. "Nos conocimos ayer, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté respecto al corto episodio del día anterior.

Se quedó pensativa por bastante tiempo, como si recordar lo que hubiera ocurrido ayer le hubiera provocado una dificultad enorme. Siguió así un tiempo más hasta que hice sonar mis dedos en frente de su cara, despertando de su hipnotismo. Me volvió a mirar.

"¿Por qué me miras?" Preguntó como si fuera a llorar.

"Emm..." Okay, ¿qué onda con esta chica? Parece simpática, pero es algo rara. "Me estabas hablando..."

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó confusa, tal parece que siempre estaba confundida.

"Soy Victoria Vega" dije antes de que volviera a entrar a su hipnotismo. "Pero dime Tori".

"Wow, ¿eres Tori Vega?" Volvió a preguntar con la misma emoción que hace un rato, me dio la impresión de que estuviera en medio de un Deja Vù, esos momentos extraños que sientes que ya pasaron. "¡Cat Valentine!" dijo casi gritando. Varias cabezas voltearon a observarnos.

"Cat Valentine" repetí en tono de pregunta, aunque su nombre ya me lo había dicho el día anterior, y fue cuando lo comparé con los gatitos cuando pensó que la estaba insultando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Volteó su mirada hacia mí nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto.

"Dijiste mi nombre" me miró confusa por milésima vez.

El profesor entró a la clase dejándome sin tiempo para responderle a Cat, la cual pareció haber perdido la noción de conversación alguna entre ambas.  
Luego saludó a la clase, y luego de una pequeña conversa que tuvo con uno de esos alumnos que viven halagando profesores, me presentó ante la clase.

"Muchos fueron testigos del show el fin de semana, y pudieron presenciar los motivos por los que Victoria Vega..."

"Tori, es Tori Vega" le interrumpí.

El profesor me miró enojado, pero continuó, "los motivos por los que Tori Vega está ahora con nosotros" Varios aplaudieron y otros sonaron sorprendidos. "Y los que no, me imagino que ya han visto su actuación en " Lo último lo dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Oh, esperen... ¿Mi actuación la subieron a una página web? Esto es impresionante. Todos aquí parecen pequeños frikies del arte. ¡Me encanta!.

Mientras estaba parada junto al profesor esperando que todas los aplausos acabaran, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y pude escuchar como algunos dieron pequeños gritos de susto, ente ellos Cat.

"Jade, llegas tarde" Apenas oí ese nombre, tras la voz del profesor, mi cabeza giró completamente en dirección a la puerta. Ahí estaba, la chica gótica con sus mechas moradas y azules, y su atuendo completo de velorio. En una mano llevaba sus cuadernos y en la otra un vaso plástico, el que supuse que tendría café. Mi expresión cambió completamente, no sabía si sentir odio, rabia o salir escapando en caso que quisiera volver a voltear su café sobre mí. El regaño del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Jade, ésta es la quinta vez en el mes que llegas tarde a mi clase" Dijo el profesor mientras me hacía señas para que tomara asiento. "Y eso que recién estamos a comienzos de la segunda semana"

Tomé asiento en silencio, tratando de no llamar tanto la atención por el acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo, pero con todo pude sentir como la mirada de la chica se depositaban en mí con odio. Estoy comenzando a pensar que seré el nuevo juguete de una chica maltratadora.

"Lo lamento Holtz" Habló por fin ella, en su voz expresando toda la indiferencia hacia el asunto. Aún no apartaba los ojos de mí, pero creo ser la única en darse cuenta de aquello. "No volverá a ocurrir", dijo antes de dar un paso más dentro del salón, pero Holtz, el profesor de Historia del Arte, la frena.

"No creas que te dejaré entrar, y por favor mira a la cara a quien te habla" Holtz parecía enojado, y ya había elevado bastante su voz ocasionando que Jade lo mirara de frente.

En mi colegio anterior escenas como esas se veían cada día, y era normal, la única diferencia era que los profesores no sabían cómo controlar la clase. Y habían varias chicas y varios chicos que actuaban como lo hacía Jade, y por muchos años evité ser el blanco de ese tipo de personajes, junto a mi grupo de amigos. Esta escena ya me aburría, así que comencé a observar uno por uno la cara de mis nuevos compañeros. Algunos parecían sorprendidos y otros no tanto, algunos estaban grabando con sus celulares la escena y otros garabateaban cualquier cosa sobre sus cuadernos. Hasta que llegué a contemplar a Cat.

Cat se veía una chica inocente, así lo demostraba su expresión de Felicidad que no desaparecía de su cara, pero ahora… ahora se veía devastada. Estaba a punto de llorar y también lucía algo enojada. Tenía sus cejas fruncidas, y se le marcaba una delgada línea en su frente. Una palabra del profesor, la cual no pude oír, provocó que Cat bajara la cabeza y unas lágrimas corrieran bajo su mejilla.

Volví a mirar hacia adelante, hacia la entrada en donde estaba Jade y Holtz, y vi que la chica gótica salía con la cabeza baja. Me perdí un segundo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ni lo que le habían dicho a Jade, pero volví a retomar mi atención hacia Cat, vi lo destrozada que estaba y le ofrecí mi hombro para llorar. Literalmente. Con mi mano sobándole la espalda, y otra tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

"Hey, Cat... todo estará bien..." Traté de tranquilizarla, y aquello fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Nunca fui buena en estas cosas. Generalmente era yo quien estaba llorando en el hombro ajeno.

"¡No... tu no entiendes... la van a expulsar!" Dicho esto, se levanta y sale del salón sin llevarse sus cosas. Las personas nos quedaron viendo por unos segundos, pero comprendiendo que se trataba de Cat, volvieron a sus asuntos.

La clase transcurrió normal, dentro de lo que se podría decir. El profesor dijo chistes sin sentido y todo el mundo se reía, excepto yo, que no le encontraba la gracia a lo que decía. Al final de la hora, viendo que Cat aún no regresaba a la sala, y viendo que sus pertenencias seguía allí, las recogí y salí al pasillo a buscarla. Bajé a la planta baja y me encontré a André hablando con Cat y Beck en los casilleros. Me acerqué a ellos.

"¡Cat! Dejaste tus cosas en el salón" Ella me miró sin expresar mucho, tomó las cosas de mis manos y se fue. "¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunté, aún recordando el gran show de mi primera clase.

"Rojita es un poquito sentimental, entonces con lo de Jade..." Trató de explicarme André, pero no logré entender a qué se refería.

"Jade y Cat son mejores amigas" Siguió explicando Beck. "y Jade no es la mejor alumna que digamos... es conflictiva, ya sabes" Señaló, mientras recordaba lo del café. Oh, vaya que conocía a la gente como ella.

"¿Lo del café?" trató de ayudar André a la vista de que yo no respondía nada. "¿Tu pelo encafeinado?"

"Si me acuerdo, André, gracias" le sonreí entre amistosa y enojadamente. "Pero ¿qué onda con Jade?" Ahora que lo pienso, por qué pregunto sobre ella si no me interesa en lo más mínimo...

"Está en la línea floja, ya sabes, entre caer y no caer, en el mirador de los jefes..." André continuó dando sinónimos sobre la situación en la que estaba Jade.

"Creo que ya entendió, André" le dijo Beck con una semi sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, se dirigió a mí pensativamente, "últimamente Jade ha estado muy rara... trato de hablar con ella, pero me responde como si fuera un chico más del montón... Lo de ayer que hizo contigo ha sido casi nada comparada a todo lo que ha hecho a otros chicos estos últimos días..." Silenció por un minuto, ya no me miraba a mí, sino al vacío.

Vengo recién conociendo a estos chicos, pero parece que Jade, siendo la chica mala de la historia, es muy querida por sus amigos. Cat, y Beck, que tal parece que la ama. Habló de ella como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida y lo estuviera perdiendo. Pobres chicos.

"Hermano, no te preocupes. A lo mejor tan solo anda en sus días y ya" Dijo André dando un golpesito con el puño en el hombro de Beck.

"¡André!" Dije incómoda con mi típico tono agudo ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas tan fácilmente? Ay, vaya que estos chicos son distintos a cualquier otro chico que he conocido últimamente. "¿Qué te preocupa más? ¿Ella o su relación?" Le pregunto antes de que me diera cuenta de las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

"Pues..." Se queda pensando de nuevo, pero eventualmente responde "Ella es muy importante para mí, independiente de la relación. Tan solo quiero que me diga qué le pasa... Ni siquiera a Cat le ha contado, y ella es como su hermana perdida"

"No te preocupes, viejo, ya te contará... Déja que se le pase la mala vibra y ya verás que está como nueva" Lo animó Beck, antes de que volviera a sonar el timbre de inicio del siguiente periodo.

"Eso espero..."

Beck parecía triste, en comparación a cómo lo había visto ayer muy alegre y sonriendo. Se podía decir de lejos que este chico estaba enamorado. No sé por parte de Jade si le correspodiera el amor, pero tampoco la conocía suficiente como para decir con certeza. Pero me preocupé por Cat. Estaba como ida, como si estuviera en otro planeta y tampoco la conocía suficiente, pero era tan notorio su mal ánimo que cualquiera en la calle pensaría que se le ha muerto un familiar.

La clase siguiente era la de Sikowitz, y todo ocurrió como correspondía. Una que otra vez hizo algún comentario o broma sobre mí teniendo mi cabello lleno de café y hielo, pero todo fue muy normal. Conocí mejor a Robbie y a su marioneta Rex, ya que nos tocó hacer una actividad espejo juntos, pero claro que con su marioneta en el medio fue imposible y finalmente fuimos la primera pareja en rendirse. Durante la hora del almuerzo no sabía a dónde ir, vi que Cat había vuelto pero estaba llorando y Beck, André y Robbie la consolaban. No quería ir a interrumpir así que busqué un lugar al cual ir y en esas encontré el armario del conserje. Era un buen lugar así que decidí almorzar ahí.

Mientras comía mi taco muy calmadamente hice una nota mental, desde ahora este armario sería mi escondite. O sea, era perfecto. La puerta se podía cerrar desde adentro, y además tenía persianas que siempre permanecían cerradas. Habían dos luces, una era la que está instalada normalmente en el techo, y otra era una especie de lámpara desmontable que estaba ubicada en la pared. Daba una luz tenue que propiciaba cualquier tipo de situación, incluso si quería dormir allí, esa luz era perfecta.

Al final del día, mientras esperaba apoyada en el auto de Trina a que ésta apareciera, se acercó André a hacerme plática.

"¡Hey, la chica débil en persona!" Me dice mientras copia mi posición junto a mí. "No te vi en la hora del Taco."

"Hola André" Le respondí "Si, es que los vi con Cat y no quise interrumpir".

"Ah, no te preocupes. Eres una más de nosotros ahora, así que buscanos cuando quieras" Dijo lo último en tono de canción moviendo sus brazos.

"¿Y sobre qué hablaban? Si no es muy personal preguntar" Dije un poco tímida al sacar el tema a flote.

"Suspendieron a Jade hasta nuevo aviso" Dijo con una cara triste.

"¿Cómo hasta nuevo aviso?" Me sorprendí, ¿acaso era tan malo lo que ella había hecho? En fin, me sentía mal por ella. Nadie se merece eso, y menos en un colegio tan prestigioso como lo era Hollywood Arts.

"Pues no sé... Ahí veremos como van las cosas... " Desde lo lejos se ve que Trina viene saliendo del colegio y se acerca a nosotros. "¿Te vas en el mismo auto con Trina?" Me pregunta asombrado.

"Si, ¿por?" Le pregunto.

"Uuh, chica, te compadezco" Me río un poco, la verdad es que con Trina uno nunca puede tener buena suerte. Diciendo esto se despide de mí y se aleja antes de que mi hermana se acerque más.

"¿Ese era André?" Me pregunta mientras le quita el seguro al auto con el dispositivo de las llaves y se sube al lado del copiloto. "Que maleducado al no saludar" No esperó respuesta, y cuando ya había cerrado el auto y puesto mi cinturón, que con Trina nunca está de más, echa a andar el auto en dirección a nuestro hogar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, me presento, soy blackwhspers (debería ser blackwhispers pero el nombre ya estaba ocupado :c ) En fin, estaré subiendo este fanfic cada Miércoles, o algún día de la semana, pero será un capitulo por semana sí o sí. En fin, espero que comenten, critiquen o hagan algo con este pedazo de historia que he hecho. Está un poco lento y fome, pero los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de emoción y acción. ¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: ¡Disculpen los errores ortográficos! **


End file.
